


atp Idek anymore

by Ilikepalmtrees2



Category: Dabi - Fandom, Toya Todoroki - Fandom, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Kinky, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepalmtrees2/pseuds/Ilikepalmtrees2
Summary: When Hawks decides to join the league of villains under the order of some members from Mha, a few questions arise. Where is this guy from? What's his real motive for entering the league? Dabi, or Touya Todoroki plans to find out, keeping a watchful eye on this new stranger. But what happens when a game of cards changes everything and leads them on a path they never imagined. Will Hawks be able to keep his identity a secret? Will Dabi be able to resist temptation?
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	atp Idek anymore

Hawks leaned back in his seat, whistling softly as he studied the young troublemaker knelt at his feet, his small haggard breaths of concentration and the frequent grating of metal, the only words they had exchanged thus far.

The older boy had enjoyed watching him struggle, listening to his little mewls and whimpers, hearing the soft clink of his nipple clamps every time he moved too fast. He was sure the tender buds were swollen and wanted nothing more than to soothe them with his tongue, but his punishment hadn't ended yet. Only thirty more minutes on the clock and then he'd finally have his way with him. His fingers itched to dig into his tiny hips and slam them up against his, making him scream with the sudden force of it, to trace down his slim chest, to cup his cock and stroke until he was begging for him to stop.

He tapped his foot up and down impatiently, a battle warring in his mind. He could end his punishment and take him now, god how he wanted to, but then his little prince would never learn. All this week, he had talked back, leading up to this inevitable punishment.

They had been here for over an hour, Dabi pleading to be let go, while Hawks adjusted the ring on his cock, lessening the pressure every time he got too close to his orgasm. Of course, the ropes secured around his neck, stretching past his stomach and over the tip of his cock, would stop him from doing so but just to make sure he would take it down a few notches whenever he looked ready.

He felt his sub's eyes shift to his, his lips tugging into a sly grin as the faint sheen of tears began to catch the light.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

His puppy's ears perked up at the recognition. He hadn't spoken to him ever since his punishment began and he could tell he was hurt by it. Dabi craved attention, he was like a little puppy, always rubbing himself against Hawks or nuzzling his face into his chest. Perhaps, that's why the muzzle had seemed so fitting.

"Please let me go," Dabi whispered imploringly, struggling to speak with the plastic covering fit snugly over his mouth.

"Why?" he asked softly, steepling his fingers. "You've been disrespectful all week."

"I won't-" his face twisted as Hawks raised the level on the vibrator, his breaths coming out choppy. "I won't misbehave again s-s-sir."

"I know you won't, not after this punishment. You have twenty eight minutes left, I expect you wait patiently until then. Am I understood?"

Dabi's wide, turquoise eyes cut to his, pleading silently to be free, but Hawks only shook his head, tapping his watch.

"Am I understood pup?" he asked again, his voice cold, cynical, lifting Dabi's chin with the end of his wing.

Dabi nodded glumly.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"But s-sir," Dabi whispered, "Can you at least take off my muzzle? It's uncomfortable."

"That's the point. You're in punishment remember?"

"But-," he paused, taking a small shaky breath. "How can I make you feel good with it on?"

He crawled closer tentatively, his face occasionally twitching as the strong vibrations rocked through his core. He rested his head against the older boy's knee, snatching soft little breaths as he bucked his hips against the toy, so close, so on edge. It was pathetic really. His little troublemaker didn't want to apologize or suffer the consequences of his bad behavior, but wanted to pleasure him.

"What's my rule, prince?" Hawks asked, twirling his hand around a tuft of raven hair.

He wrenched his head back, stretching Dabi's neck taut. Dabi's gaze flickered to his, brimmed with tears, his marigold pools reflected in the soft teal.

"No touching without permission," he whispered quietly, panting for breath.

"Mhm. Would you like me to add another twenty minutes to your punishment then?"

He shook his head vigorously, the movement limited with the muzzle strapped to his face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You talk about pleasing me, and yet, you go and break two of my rules. Do you think that makes me feel pleased?"

"No."

"So how do you think it makes me feel then?"

"Angry."

"Mhm, very."

"But all I'm asking is if you would please take the muzzle off sir then I could-"

"I said no," he stated teresly. "Don't ask me again."

"But please, please take it off. I promise I won't ask again. Please, please pleaseee," he whined.

"Fine, you want it off so badly, puppy?" he sighed.

Dabi nodded.

Hawks wrenched him up to his feet, the sudden force causing him to let out a little yelp of protest. He guided him onto his lap, reaching around to unfasten the muzzle, leaving it to clatter at Dabi's feet. He pushed the troublemaker's back against his chest, feeling him arch into the touch, the movement causing Dabi to push his ass into the older boy's pelvis.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Get on your knees. Now."

"But s-s-"

"Shut up."

Dabi didn't hesitate any further, lowering himself back onto the ground. Hawks studied him. As much as he hated to admit it, his little puppy was gorgeous, his wide submissive eyes fixed on his, his cute body squirming around in his chains, and his thick fleshy lips parted just enough to release the littlest tremor of breath.

"Come here."

Hawks fisted Dabi's hair, pulling him up to his zipper. As if understanding what he wanted him to do, Dabi closed his teeth around the cold metal and pulled, undoing his pants. Hawks let out a soft, trembling breath, opening up the sides of his pants and removing his boxers.

"Sir, you're so hard," he whispered sensually, licking a slow, lazy streak up the side of his shaft.

Hawks fisted his cock, holding Dabi's head upright as he slapped his dick against his face, the skin flushing scarlet on impact.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Hawks bit out through clenched teeth. "You had to grind your pretty little ass against my dick right?"

"Sorry," he trembled, trying to pull away but Hawks only tightened his grip.

He slapped his cock against his cheek again, alternating between both sides, until the entire skin was flushed and incredibly swollen. But before Dabi could even catch his breath, he shoved his crown into his mouth, causing him to choke on the sudden force of it.

"That's what you get, prince. Take it. You were the one who wanted it in the first place right? So fucking suck it."

A small whimper rose in the back of his throat, muffled by Hawks cock. He gazed up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust as he began to bob his head up and down, forcing more of his master's dick down his tight throat. When it got to be too much, he slowed down a bit, breathing hard through his nose. However, Hawks didn't give him a chance to rest, ramming the rest of his length into him. Dabi gagged, his eyes watering as Hawks pummeled him with his cock, fucking him with reckless abandon.

Dabi tried to follow, moving his head back and forth, and hollowing his cheeks, causing his pretty lips to tighten around him.

"Fuck, that's it," he groaned, reaching over to click the device next to him.

Dabi's eyes fluttered as his head sank onto the base of his cock, his nose pressed flat against his pelvis.

"You like that, don't you? Getting your cock fucked by my vibrator while you take me so deep in your throat?"

Dabi moaned, pushing his hips against the vibrator hastily as he pleasured his master, abusing himself onto his dick.

"You wanted that stupid muzzle off didn't you?" asked Hawks, slamming himself against the younger boy with each word. "You just couldn't wait until your punishment was over, could you? I would have fucked you nicely today. I would have even let you sit on my face if you wanted. But now you get nothing."

Dabi whimpered again, spit dripping lazily from the corners of his mouth.

Hawks pulled out to just his tip and his puppy relaxed, thinking he'd be able to come up for air. He shoved himself back inside and Dabi struggled to keep up, how fast he was going mixed with how large he was, making his eyes water.

"Such a dirty little slut," he groaned. "Do you like when I do this to you? Fuck you so hard you can't even breathe properly?"

Dabi's lids fluttered again, gyrating his hips frantically against the toy on his cock as Hawks rammed his cock down his throat.

"Answer me pup, tell me how much you like it," he said, pulling him off his dick.

Dabi gasped for breath, spit dripping down his chin, his plump lips smeared in salvia and pre cum. It was a disadvantage for him not to be able to use his hands, since he had never given him a blowjob with just his mouth before, and he could tell it was taking a toll on his body. He looked tired, his eyes puffy and swollen from crying, and his whole face a mess of tears and spit.

"I love it, s-sir," he whispered. "Please fuck me harder, use my face until you're satisfied."

"Yeah? Is that what you really want, puppy?" he asked.

Dabi nodded, sniffling softly.

"Alright baby."

Hawks thrusted back into his mouth and Dabi choked, letting him take over as he forced his head up and down his length, using him like he wanted, not even giving him a chance to breathe.

"God that's it," he groaned. "Fuck baby yes."

He let out a loud, breathless moan as his orgasm hit, coating his little troublemaker's throat with thin ropes of cum. He pulled out, shutting Dabi's jaw before he could snatch a gulp of air.

"Swallow."

Dabi stared up at him and he watched as his Adam's apple bobbed, his face contorting slightly at the bitter taste.

"Good boy."

"I'm tired, sir," Dabi whispered.

"Aw that's such a shame because I'm not done with you yet."

Hawks stripped his shirt, feeling the younger boy's gaze pierce his skin wherever they trailed, flickering from his full, defined chest, to the hard sheet of his abs, and finally down to his toned legs. His pants followed suit and Dabi wet his lips, seemingly no longer tired.

Hawks deft fingers slipped under his collar, wrenching him up to his feet as he turned him so his back was to him, undoing his pants. He slid his boxers down to his knees and positioned his ass over his cock, feeling his puppy tense a bit underneath him.

He stared up at him, his gaze darkening as he took in the sight of his little lamb, chained up and afraid, with no one to obey but his master.

"Are you ready for the main act, lovely?"

Dabi gulped.


End file.
